Dr. Zodiac (Project Horizons)
Dr. Zodiac is a Zony (Pony/Zebra) who was around during the war between Equestria and the Zebra Empire. She was known as Silver Stripe and worked under Goldenblood on Project Steelpony. She survived the war and has wandered the Wasteland for the last 200 years. History Before the war, Dr. Zodiac went by the name Silver Stripe. She was a brilliant scientist who found finding work in Hoofington difficult, given it's animosity towards the Zebra. Silver Stripe was born to a Pony and Zebra, making her a Zony. Goldenblood, unlike others, had no problem with hiring Zebras or anyone of Zebra descent, so long as they were loyal to Equestria. Silver Stripe was tasked by Goldenblood to work on Project Steelpony. She was given Doof as a test subject after he was kicked out of Macintosh's Marauders. Doof was one of the earliest test subjects, and was given the designation Deus; however, the invasive nature of the early Steelpony designs mean Deus' cybernetics caused him a great deal of pain. Deus was likely placed in stasis and awoken by Sanguine after the war. Silver Stripe used her knowledge of cybernetics to teach the Diamond Dogs living beneath Hoofington how to construct cybernetic limbs and organs. These Diamond Dogs would survive the war and become known as the Sand Dogs. After being critically wounded by a group of bigots, Silver Stripe went through a conversion into a cyberpony, though the process was much more refined and safer than when it was first used on Deus. This also meant there was no conflict between her cybernetic and organic components. Silver Stripe survived the war and would join Big Daddy Reaper's gang of friends and companions as they journeyed the Hoofington Wasteland, trying to make it a better place to live. After twenty years of travelling with Big Daddy Reaper and his crew, her cybernetics were heavily damaged. She left his group to found the Collegiate, placing herself in a preservation chamber of some kind that would keep her alive and prevent her organic portions from rotting. She also became the leader of a group of assassins and bounty hunters working for the Collegiate, called the Zodiac Clan. Dr. Zodiac also met Rampage at some point and has a fairly friendly relationship with her. Silver Stripe, now called Dr. Zodiac, learned about EC-1101 from Sanguine, but refused to help him get it from Stable 99. Eventually Blackjack fled Stable 99 with EC-1101 in her Pipbuck to draw away Deus. Zodiac wanted EC-1101 so she could get access to Project Steelpony and either figure out how to build herself a new body, or repair her current one. The Zodiacs heard about the Doctor's desire for EC-1101, and almost the entire clan tried to take it from Blackjack on numerous occasions, thinking it would be a nice surprise for the doctor when they got it. Zodiac however was furious when she found out, and she believed it impossible for her to simply ask Blackjack for EC-1101 after the actions of her Clan. She would suffer a stroke of good fortune though when Blackjack turned up at the Collegiate severely injured and sick. Dr. Zodiac tried to charge Blackjack 50,000 bottlecaps for all the medical treatment given to her and her friends, but Fallen Glory pointed out that the Collegiate provided the care without asking, meaning it was done for free, with no prior agreement from Blackjack. Zodiac eventually revealed why she needed EC-1101 to Blackjack and her friends. After some convincing from the Zodiacs Capricorn and Pisces, Blackjack agreed to give Silver Stripe access to Project Steelpony, unlocking the data and transferring it to her. Dr. Zodiac would travel to Tenpony Tower, alongside Rover of the Sand Dogs, and would assist in Blackjack's conversion into a cyberpony using pieces of Dr. Zodiac's body and Deus' old chassis. Dr. Zodiac stayed at Tenpony tower, sustained in a chassis not unlike those of the Think Tank, awaiting a new body to be built for her. Personality Dr. Zodiac is shown to be a caring individual. She taught Diamond Dogs how to build cybernetic limbs, so they would not be killed needlessly by working underground. She rescued Pisces and Capricorn from the Society, at quite a high cost. And she donated her own broken cybernetic body to build a new one for Blackjack. She also believes a Pony shouldn't be shunned or treated differently, just because they look different. Abilities #She is a skilled surgeon and has advanced knowledge of cybernetics. #She can control the observatory at the Collegiate's base of operations at Hoofington University #She can also control a small army of robots, including the robotic Zodiac Cancer. #As a Cyberpony, she likely has enhanced strength and speed. Notes *She built Deus *Worked for the O.I.A *She is a pre-war survivor like Spike, Rover and Sanguine *She is the first or possibly second Zony to appear in the story (Rampage is a striped Pony, possibly a Zony) Category:Project Horizons Pre-War Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Zodiac Clan members (Project Horizons) Category:Cyborgs Category:Project Horizons Category:Hybrid